


Hope

by Melody_Jade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Reunion, Spoilers for episode 5x21, Zeus Ex Machina, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix it for episode 5x21. Because all fairy tales end with a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even watch this show anymore, but I still care for Regina and her happy ending, and she doesn't deserve what happened in this episode. Neither does Robin, nor Roland. 
> 
> So I wrote this fic in 30 min. It's unedited and rough, but I just really need my FIX-IT now. If Zeus can resurrect Hook, he can resurrect Robin too.

Robin knew, the moment he stepped in front of Regina, that there would be no coming back from this. Hades had been clear about the effects of the crystal. He would be gone forever, he would simply cease to exist.

It had been instinct that had propelled him forward, but even if he had all the time to think, he would still make the same choice. 

Regina could not die.

So he stepped forward and absorbed the blast from the Olympian Crystal, feeling a terrible pain start radiating out from his chest. With effort, he turned around, wanting Regina to be the last person he saw before he ceased to exist.

He stared at her beautiful face, full of devastation and shock, tears already starting to well up in her eyes, and he was both aware of his body collapsing to the floor and his spirit separating from it as he reached out to Regina, wanting to touch her one last time.

They were to be denied even this last comfort though.

He felt himself dissipating, every part of him turning into mist and the last thing he saw before the nothingness took him was Regina reaching out for him.

\----

Robin opened his eyes, and for a moment, was almost blinded by the intensity of the light that surrounded him.

This wasn't what he expected nothingness to be.

"Hello Robin."

Turning around in the direction of the voice, he found himself facing a man dressed in a long white flowing gown. Ahead of and behind him stretched two infinite rows of elaborately carved columns.

"Who are you?" He finally managed to ask, after getting over his shock of still existing. 

"I am Zeus," the man replied.

The king of the gods of Mt. Olympus.

"Why am I here?" Not that Robin was complaining, given that he thought he would cease to exist just moments ago.

There was an enigmatic expression on Zeus' face. "Because this is not supposed to be your fate."

Robin felt unease trickling down his spine, knowing who he took the blast for. "I am willing to take this fate for Regina."

Zeus shook his head. "You misunderstand me, Robin. It is not her fate too." There was sadness in the god's face as he moved nearer, grasping Robin's shoulder. "Too long have I allowed my brother Hades to run unchecked. Now, at least, I can right some of the wrongs he had committed. You belong in the land of the living, Robin of Locksley."

Hope bloomed in Robin's chest, right where the blast from the crystal had hit him, and he searched Zeus' eyes for any sign of duplicity. Trying to rein in the hope, he dared to whisper, "You'll do that? Really? With no conditions?"

At last Zeus smiled. "Consider this a gift, to thank you for helping end my brother's reign in the Underworld. Now turn, and walk toward the light. Your loved ones await, Robin."

Almost dazed, still unbelieving of his good fortune, Robin turned and stepped forward. The light grew in intensity, becoming so bright that Robin was forced to close his eyes.

\----

When he opened them again, it was to find himself in the familiar grounds of Storybrooke.

It had worked. It really had worked. Zeus had brought him back to life.

Looking around, he recognized the cemetery. Two figures stood not far from him, both dressed in black, one with long blond hair and the other with a hook for a hand, both too wrapped up in their reunion to notice him.

It seemed he wasn't the only person Zeus brought back.

Looking away from what he suspected might be his own coffin, he saw a group of people, all somberly dressed in black and carrying umbrellas, walking away from the site. A curly-haired boy in a dark brown coat shuffled along listlessly, head down, and Robin didn't even realize he was moving, running, toward them until he heard himself yell out breathlessly, "Roland!"

Roland turned around, mouth dropping open in shock before an incredulous joy spread across his face, and even as he called out "Papa!", Robin had already slid to his knees in front of his dear boy, clutching him to his chest and stroking his hair as Roland clung on with all his strength.

He had no idea how long they stayed there, father and son both sobbing and holding tightly on to each other, but when he lifted his gaze, Regina was there, staring at him with the most painful look of hope on her face.

He could understand the pain in her expression. He knew she had been burnt by hope before. Never again, he promised to himself.

Giving Roland one final hug, he disentangled himself and rose to his feet, even though he still kept one arm on his boy. He lifted his other arm to her, "Regina. It's me. It's really me."

Regina shook her head, tears already starting to fall, and his heart ached so much to see the warring indecision in her eyes, the desire to hope tempered with the despair that came from long experience of having her hopes crushed. He reached out to her again. "I told you, you are my future. We still have a long road to walk together, Milady."

He saw the moment hope won, and Regina's face broke open into an incredulous smile, happiness lighting up her whole face. She rushed forward, and he caught her in his arms, staggering a little in the force of her embrace.

He hugged her to him for one endless moment, then they pulled back slightly to look at each other, and he took in all the minute details of her beloved face. "I thought I lost you," she whispered tearfully, "but you came back. You actually came back."

He cradled her face in his hands, wiping away the tears. "You won't ever lose me. I'm here, and I'm with you." He leaned in, and their lips met in a kiss that tasted of homecoming and love, as people cheered around them in celebration.

Their happily ever after starts now.


End file.
